Mommy May I
by Banzaiinu1
Summary: 4 years after Dark and Krad's dissaperence, 2 men are found walking aimlessly around the streets of Azumano. When they come to live with Riku and Risa, one of the twins lives change forever. Flashbacks in her mind to what leads up to be a miracle.One Shot


Now, I've read a lot of DNAngel fanfics on here and I kinda got teird of the same old pairings so, my messed up mind came up with a new one.

It's kind of sad that, this story being a one shot took me 3 months to write/type whatever. I started it back in February based off of a dream I had. I had major writers block around mid-march so, I think you'll be able to find out where I was having problems.

I had three ideas for the title. But, I think I chose the right one. I was thinking on either, Welcome Home, I promise, or the title I ended up with, Mommy may I. Can you guys tell me whatyou think about the title choice after reading it?

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy reading this. I would like comments about it. And don't flame me becuase of the pairing. Just tell me how I did writing it over all. I know the pairing is weird but, oh well. It's my story and I can do what I want. Besides, it was fun to mess with the characters like that.

The characters are out of character from the original DNAngel story line by Sugisaki Yukiru-san.

(and just to tell you, I don't hate any of the characters. so if it seems like i'm putting them in bad situations becuase i hate them, it's not like that. it's just what my mind came up with)

* * *

**Mommy May I**

Twenty-six year-old Risa Harada sat in her warm, comfortable house staring out the window at the softly falling snow. It reminded her of him some how. Turning her attention to the box of Christmas decorations in front of her, she sighed and started taking out the garland to put around the tree. A little girl around the age of six with brown hair and blue eyes came running up to her with paint all over her fingers and face.

"Mommy!" The little girl stood next to the couch, "I finished my painting!"

"Lets wash you up first before I go and see it." Risa smiled and got up from the couch walking over to the sink with her.

"Mommy?"

"Yes."

"Can I show daddy when he comes back?" she asked looking innocently up at Risa

Risa's heart sank a little bit as she knelt down to dry her daughter's hands off.

She forced a smile, "I'm sure he'll like it Rika."

Twelve years ago after Dark and Krad's 'disappearance', everything was fine and quiet. Four years later when she was eighteen years old, the police headquarters got information about two people wandering aimlessly around the streets of Azumano. Not that it's strange to see people walking on streets but they'd been walking for almost every day and every night since they arrived. It seemed like they hadn't taking a shower in months.

They also seemed rather familiar. Clad in just regular attire, jeans, T-shirts and jackets, they drew attention non-the less. They both had pretty long hair. One had purple hair, the other blonde. It reminded her of Dark and Krad but it couldn't be because they were sealed four years ago and plus these too didn't look as aristocratic as they looked.

One day when Risa was having lunch with Daisuke and Riku when she spotted the two for the first time in real life. The t.v made the color look droopy and sad so their hair didn't look as vibrant as it did then. The purple haired one stopped and looked at were they were sitting outside a little restaurant.

"Don't they look familiar?" He asked the other boy.

"Yeah, they do. But, we just got here a couple days ago and I don't remember seeing them before." The blonde said lifting his head.

As if right on cue Risa looked over and saw the two staring at them. She thought a bit and the more she looked at them, the more she realized who they were. Or, at least whom she thought they were. She got up from her chair to go speak with them.

"Where are you going Risa?" Riku asked her with a questioning look on her face.

"I'm going to talk to them." She said pointing to them across the street.

The two saw her point and started to walk off. She looked both ways across the street and started to head over to the other side of the street. The blonde one turned around and saw her coming across the street. He also saw a car coming to fast in the same lane.

"Hey, hey are you stopping?" the other boy asked but by the time he did the blonde was already running across the street to get her out of the way.

After the car speed away with a honk, he looked stunned at what his friend had done. They were standing over by the restaurant, Risa gripping onto his shirt trembling a bit while the blonde had his arms around her. Crossing the street he hit his friend over the head.

"Nice going. We come here so we wouldn't get attached to any body and you go and save her!" He yelled

"But she was going to be hit," the blonde said releasing her from his grasp and turning to face him, "Did you want her to get hurt?"

"Well, no but…" he said and scratched his head.

Looking over to Risa he noticed that she had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"What?" the two boys said at the same time. Daisuke and Riku saw what happened but were a little slow in getting to Risa because of the crowd.

"It is you," she said as Daisuke and Riku approached them, "You guys came back!"

Daisuke stood there dumbfounded as he stared at the two. It definitely was Dark and Krad. They had a little different personality as before but no body could have purple hair like Dark's and no one could have as ice blue eyes as Krad but still different from Satoshi's at the same time.

Riku looked to Daisuke and then to Risa and rolled her eyes. It was probably just some people wearing wigs and contacts. Yeah. That was it…there was no way they could come back after…after what happened.

"Dai…suke?" so said Dark whispered and looked as though thinking to himself. Daisuke smiled as he hugged his lost companion.

Risa smiled and Riku was still wiry of them. Risa looked over at Krad staring at Daisuke and Dark. He had lost all the coldness in his eyes. All his hatred was lost. He looked over at her and saw those big, brown eyes like before. He felt…regret. Why? Why did he feel this?

Oh yeah…When Dark was trying to get the Wedge of Time. Every thing started coming back to him now. He tried to…kill her, and the other girl.

"Why don't you two stay at our house?" Risa asked, "We have plenty of rooms and our parents are away again."

"Risa!" Riku whined

Risa shot a glare at Riku and she stopped complaining. When Risa says something, there's no stopping her.

"Mommy!"

She was snapped out of her trace thinking of when they came back.

"What is it Rika?" She asked

"Come see my painting!" Rika, named after Risa's grandmother, giggled.

They walked into Rika's room were the painting stood on a modified art easel so she could reach. The image on the canvas was amazing. It was a meadow. Flowers and birds were everywhere. Spring obviously. The exact scale and everything of the piece made it even more amazing. Not that her other paintings lacked such beauty but this one seemed happier. She definitely was her father's daughter. At least in talent wise.

"It's great Rika!" She said hugging her.

"Hey mommy, can we go play in the snow?" Rika asked pulling away from her hug

Risa smiled a forced smile, "Sure, but after that we have to put the decorations and the tree up. Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah! Then after that we can have hot cocoa!" Rika giggled running out of the room.

She continued standing there, staring at the painting. 'Spring,' she thought to herself, 'That's when they came back.' The memories began rolling in her head again.

About a week after the two started living in her house, she began to think of why they had come back and why they didn't notice it was them right away.

"We were separated only from Daisuke and Satoshi's bodies," Dark explained after they had set down to talk, "We woke up in this strange town a couple hundred miles from here."

"But why didn't you notice us three?" Risa asked

They had gone and gotten both of their hair cut so they looked like they used to and so Dark didn't look like a shaggy mop. Krad was sitting up in the room he was 'assigned' and Riku was out with Daisuke.

"I don't know," Dark said scratching his head, "I'm still confused myself."

"Well that helps." Risa said sarcastically. They were quiet for a while.

"You've grown up." Dark said looking out the window to the sea and the setting sun, "You've grown up a lot since the last time I saw you."

"Thank you." She smiled and looked out the window too.

"He feels awfully sorry about the little incident at the tower." Dark said quietly

"What do you mean?" Risa asked curiously looking back at him

"Krad… I was talking to him the other night and he says that he regrets trying to kill you and Riku," Dark shut his eyes and smiled, "He sure has changed hasn't he?"

"Yeah, he has." Risa said.

The next morning Riku was making breakfast when Risa walked into the kitchen, still in her pajamas.

"Ohiyo Riku," she muttered rubbing her eyes of sleep, "What are you making?"

"Pancakes…" She said turning around, "Did you get any sleep last night?"

She paused for a bit, "Some, I was too worried about Hiwatari-kun that I couldn't sleep well."

"What…Happened to him?" Krad asked peeking around the corner with Dark beside him.

"He's…" Risa started then frowned opening the fridge, getting the orange juice out and slamming it on the counter, "He's in the hospital."

With that she left the juice out on the counter and walked up to her room. After making sure she was out of earshot, Dark questioned Riku.

"What kind of hospital is he in?" He asked taking a seat at the table, Krad next to him

Riku sighed, "A…mental hospital."

The two were silent for a bit.

"Was it…anything to do with me?" Krad asked looking down at the table

"He won't tell us. He won't tell anybody." Riku said pouring more batter in the pan.

Krad looked over to Dark who gave him a reassuring look. He sat still for a moment then got up to help Riku leaving Dark at the table.

After about fifteen minutes Risa sat up from laying face first in her bed. She decided that she'd better go down and apologize for leaving like that. She heard Riku's voice telling someone to do this and that and then she laughed.

Looking around the corner of the kitchen wall see saw Krad standing there with egg yoke all over his hands and on the counter. She laughed softly. Obviously it was loud enough because all three looked over at her. She blushed and then went over to the sink. With the rag wet from the water, she cleaned off Krad's hands. Dark watched with great amusement as the blonde stood there hopelessly while Risa cleaned his hands.

"It wasn't you." Risa said softly and looked up into Krad's confused face. She had tears forming in her eyes.

"It's not your fault that Hiwatari-kun's in the hospital," the tears dribbled out of her eyes.

"Risa…" Riku said quietly

"It's…really not," She said, the tears coming more quickly.

Krad watched her. 'They were close…' He thought, 'After I left they were allowed to be close to one another.' He looked down at her sympathetically.

"I told you, you don't have to worry…its not," She broke. She threw her arms around his torso and cried into his shirt making him stumble back a bit, "It's not your fault Krad. It's not your fault."

The blonde looked over to Dark sitting at the table watching them. Both had worried looks on their faces.

"Mommy! Are you ready yet?" Rika squealed as she put on her snow boots.

"Almost Rika." She said pulling on the white coat she got from him for her birthday

"I'll met you outside!" Rika yelled running out the door, Risa short behind her.

"I'm going to make a snow angel!" Rika squealed and plopped in the snow on her back and moved her legs and arms.

She got up and began making a snowman.

"You doing this on purpose aren't you?" She said quietly to no one in particular, "Every thing she does reminds me of him…her paintings, her love of art, her liking of the snow, the color white too, and her eyes. They're the same as his…"

She began crying as she watched her little girl dance around the yard trying to catch the snowflakes that were falling around her. Remembering Rika's short, 'I'll met you out side' triggered yet another memory.

It was the end of November. Dark and Krad had been living with the Harada sisters for about seven months now. They had grow accustom to it, somehow. With the occasional fights that Riku and Dark had, they had no problems. Risa talked to Dark about one night out of the week to see what Krad had to say. He wouldn't talk to her directly and she doubted that he knew she talked to Dark about him.

"So, you and Riku's birthday is in a couple days right?" Dark asked

"Yeah, December fifth." She said taking a drink for her soda.

"Who's older?" Dark kidded

"…Riku…"

"I didn't mean it as a real question." Dark said standing up and stretching, "I'm going to go to sleep. Night"

"Goodnight." Risa said and looked out the window. She heard Dark's door shut and sighed.

"Hey," a voice said from behind her.

She jumped and turned around quickly. Krad stood at the end of the table, his hair kind off messed up from laying on it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said

"It's okay," she said breathing out once more to calm herself, "Why'd you come down here?"

"To talk to you." He said and sat down across from her.

All the lights were off. The only light was from the setting sun reflecting off the ocean through the window. He looked out side. There were clouds that covered the soon to be night sky. She looked over to him and saw how the light shinned off his eyes making them look like they were all glossy and shiny. He didn't look like he had been crying though.

"Your eyes look really pretty." Risa blurted out and then immediately looked down at the table avoiding his gaze. It was quite for a while.

"Hey look," Krad said getting up from the chair and walking over to the window, "It's snowing."

She looked up. It was. She walked over next to him.

"I like the snow." He said calmly, "Even before. I liked it."

She smiled and saw that he was looking outside with deep thoughtfulness. She looked back out the window.

"Your birthday is coming up," he said quietly, "are you, doing any thing?"

"No, not really. Riku's hanging out with Daisuke and I'm staying here with you guys I guess."

"Oh. I see." He said quietly again.

A couple days later were their birthday. Riku was out and Risa was sitting on the couch staring outside at the snow. Krad had gone somewhere and wouldn't tell her. Same as Dark to. So, she was home alone, on her nineteenth birthday staring at the snow. What a wonderful little evening it was.

By the time Dark and Krad got back it was dark outside. They had gotten spare keys a long time ago so they let themselves in. All the lights were off.

"Hey, Risa! We're home!" Dark yelled laughing.

No response.

"Turn on some lights," Krad said sounding kind of angry as Dark tripped over a table in the entryway, "Maybe that would help."

"Whats your problem?" Dark asked, rubbing his face were he fell then flicked on some lights.

"Hey Ris-" Dark started to yell before getting elbowed in the gut by the blonde, "What did I-"

He was cut off again when Krad shot him a look. He put his index finger over his lips to motion, be quite, then pointed to Risa lying on the couch.

Dark made a silent 'oh' with his lips. He then proceeded to walk off to his room.

Krad sat in the chair next to the couch. He looked around and found a blanket, which he put over Risa. She stirred lightly waking up from her sleep.

"Welcome back." She said smiling, her eyes looked red from crying

"Did you sit here all the time we were gone Harada-san?" Krad asked kneeling in front of the couch, "Why were you crying?"

"Hiwatari-kun's doctor called about two hours ago," she sat up and motioned for him to sit down, "He said that…he'd gotten worse over this past week."

Krad didn't say anything.

"But, I know he'll be fine!" She said with fake vigor.

"Harada-san," He said softly, "I got you something…For your birthday."

She wiped her face with the back of her hand, "But you didn't need to!"

He reached over to get the bag that he had carried in.

"It's a little wet because somebody pushed me in the snow and I dropped it." He said and rolled his eyes.

He gave it to her and then looked to the other side of the room. She pulled it out. It was a white coat that she'd suspect that it would reach to her knees. It had black buttons and three black strips at the end of each sleeve and the bottom. She smiled

"Thank you. It's really pretty. I like it." She said and hugged it close to her as he turned back around.

"Really?" He asked

She nodded her head and smiled more, "I love it!"

"I really didn't know what to get you." He said

"I'm glad…that you got me it. Thank you so much." She said standing up and putting it on. She spun around and giggled.

"It looks good on you." He said standing up in front of her and smiled.

She closed her eyes and smiled. But what she didn't expect was for him to hug her.

"I know," He said then paused, "I know I can never compete with Satoshi but, will you give me a chance? …Please?"

She didn't know what to say really. It had been weird with having him almost kill her then he…

She nodded her head.

"Do you want to, go outside in the snow tomorrow morning?" Risa asked her head leaning on his chest, blushing.

"Sure. I'll met you out side?"

"Yeah." She smiled looking up at him then put her head back down, "Thank you again."

The laughing of her daughter came to her ears suddenly. Rika came up to her smiling but then it faded.

"Why are you crying?" Rika asked

Risa smiled back at her; "It's nothing Rika."

"Can we go inside mommy? I'm really cold." Rika said examining the clouds in front of her face, made from the frigid air and her breath.

After they went inside, Risa took her coat off and started making hot chocolate while Rika ran off to her room. 'Three days till Christmas Eve,' she thought, 'one more till I go see Satoshi.' She sighed and placed the mugs of hot cocoa on the table.

"Rika, Riku and Daisuke are coming over tomorrow to watch you while I go out," Risa said staring at the rising steam from the mug, "Aren't you excited?"

"Yeah! I get to play with Uncle Daisuke again! Yay!" Rika said jumping in her chair.

Uncle Daisuke…It sounded so weird to her it made her laugh. I guess in some weird way it would make Dark her uncle too. But that was beside the point.

"Why are you going mommy?" Rika asked blowing at the hot liquid

"Just to see an old friend," She said taking a sip of the cocoa, "Just…an old friend."

The way she said it made her feel like she was betraying him. Why was her life so messed up? Even after six more years Satoshi never came out of the hospital. She sighed and placed the mug back on the table.

The next day she waited for Daisuke and Riku to come over. They had totally forgotten to put decorations up so they were getting everything out and organized. There was a knock at the door and she went to answer it. She opened the door and was immediately bombarded with a hug from Riku as Daisuke just smiled.

"Okay Riku. You can get off me now. I can't breath," Risa laughed

"Where is Rika?" Daisuke asked pulling off his coat and putting it in the closet.

"She's in the living room. She want's you to help her with the tree if you don't mind." Risa said

"I don't mind." Daisuke said walking off into the living room where Rika ran up to him and gave him a hug.

Rika followed Risa into the kitchen.

"Do you want something to drink?" Risa asked

"Water is fine with me," Riku said

Risa stared at her while Riku smiled and pointed to her stomach. Risa's face brightened and hugged her sister nearly knocking her over.

"Congratulations Riku!" She squealed then looked at the clock, "I'm sorry but I have to leave now if I want to get there in time."

"You can take our car if you want," Riku offered

"I'd rather walk but thank you Riku." She said pulling on her coat and gloves and walked out that door leaving Riku to help Daisuke and Rika with the decorations.

The snow was falling slowly. At the end of the street she looked up to the sky, then crossed the street. She laughed softly remembering what happened on New Year's eve that year…

"Your drunk aren't you Dark?" Krad asked watching him stumble about the kitchen

"I am," hiccup, "not Krad!"

"Yes you are…You stumbling about like an idiot." Krad said, his head in his hand.

"So!" Dark yelled going up to the table and reaching across so his face was right next to his face, "It's fun though."

Risa walked into the kitchen and looked at the two strangely.

"What are you two doing?" She asked putting a couple paper sacks full of groceries on the counter.

"Welcome home Ri-" hiccup, "sa!" Dark yelled and went over to Risa and gave her a hug then backed up and smiled at her.

"Why did you do that Dark?" She asked taking her coat off and walking over to the table to put it over a chair.

"He's drunk," Krad answered for him, "he came home about an hour ago right after you went out."

"I am not drunk Krad!" Dark yelled at him and then tripped and fell.

"No. Not at all Dark." Krad rolled his eyes

"What's the matter with you?" She asked Krad. She was sounded mean as well.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all." He replied not looking at her.

Risa turned and walked over Dark who was still on the floor, still conscious though, and started putting the groceries away.

"Lets play a game!" Dark suddenly popped off with jumping up with his arm in the air.

"What kind of game?" Krad asked looking at him

"Just a second!" He said running up to his room. Krad looked at Risa and noticed that she still had her hat on.

"Why do you have your hat on inside?" Krad asked her.

"Because I just didn't take it off." She stumbled over to the counter and banged her fists on it.

Krad watched her for a bit, "You were drinking too weren't you Harada-san?"

Her head shot up immediately and then she nodded, "I didn't mean to drink that much. I went to see Hiwatari-kun and felt really bad. I really didn't mean too."

She took her hat off and looked back at him, her eyes red from crying.

They were quiet until Dark came back a couple minutes later. He came back with a couple bottles of sakē and some shot glasses. Where he got the sakē was beyond both of them.

"Bet you can't beat me!" Dark grinned at Krad. The blonde stared at him for a bit then shook his head.

"But…why not?" Dark asked curiously

"Because I said I didn't want to." Krad shot him a glare

"Actually…You shook your head no. You never said anything," Dark grinned. Krad glared at him again and felt like hitting him but he didn't.

"I know!" Dark's smile reached ear to ear, "Your afraid I'll beat you!"

"It is not!" Krad yelled at him, "It's just…You know what! Fine! You're on!"

"I'm going to win though!" Dark laughed and poured the bitter liquid into the glasses.

Risa sat up on the counter next to the table and watched them. Dark was getting even worse and after twenty minutes he was out while Krad had his elbows resting on the table and his face in his hands.

"Hey Krad-san," Risa said still on the counter, "You should go up and go to sleep."

"Don't want to." He said still in the same position.

"And why not?" She asked

"Because…" He mumbled getting up and walking over to her putting his hands on either side of her looked up at her, "I want to stay down here with you."

She leaned back into the cabinet and blushed, "Krad you really should go to sleep."

"Why?" He asked putting his forehead on her shoulder.

"Because your drunk and…you just are acting weird okay?" She said uncomfortable.

He began laughing softly and looked back up at her, his nose touching hers.

"How 'bout," he said moving closer to her till there lips were just about to touch, "You tell me something I don't know."

She could feel his warm breath against her lips. His personality definitely did change. And, it scared her. Or maybe it wasn't his personality right now. Maybe it was just because he was so close to her. He ran his hand up and down her arm.

"I'll be fine tomorrow," he said and pressed his lips against hers.

She tensed and tried to pull back but he wouldn't let her. He pulled back and kissed her quickly again and looked at the floor.

"Tomorrow…Tell me what I did." With that he left for his room.

She walked through the slush in the road as she crossed the street, her face heating up just to the thought of the old memory. She smiled and looked up from the ground. The snow had stopped falling and no one else was walking the streets. It was very peaceful. The silent sound that so many a night she'd heard being all alone with no one to talk to but her self and her child that couldn't understand her adult feelings.

When she arrived at the parking lot of the hospital she sighed and stared at the tall building for a while. The room he was being held at was on the top floor. She walked towards the door and pulled it open. She walked to the front desk and asked if his doctor was here today.

"Hello Harada-san," the nurse at the desk greeted, "Come to see Satoshi have you?"

"Yeah. But I would like to know if Dr. Tomoka is here today so I can talk to him for a while." She said pulling her gloves off and shoving them into her pockets.

"Oh, I see. Just a sec please." She said and clicked a few keys on her keyboard, "It looks like he is here. I'll page him and tell him to meet you up by the elevator."

"Thank you." Risa gave a small bow and headed to the elevator.

Pressing the button she sighed again and stared at her feet. The doors opened and she walked in and pressed the button for floor 53 where Satoshi's room was located. She leaned back on the wall and watched the doors slide shut.

"Where'd you go today?" Riku asked her sister as she watched her walk across the living room to the stairs.

"Out." Was all she replied.

"Out where?" Riku asked

"None of your concern." She said and started to walk up the stairs.

"Yes it is because I have to watch you since mom and dad are gone and Tsubochi-san isn't working for us anymore!" Riku said sarcastically

"Will you just leave me the hell alone?" Risa turned and yelled at her, "If I say it's none of your concern, then it's none of your damn concern. So just leave me alone!"

"Risa, I was only kidding." Riku said worried.

"I don't care!" Risa yelled again and turned to run to her room but was stopped by the blonde.

"Harada-san wait." He said grabbing her arm

"Let me go!" She yelled trying to pull away, tears streaming down her face.

"Just stop, please? Tell us what happened." He tried to settle her but his efforts were in vain.

"All of you leave me alone and let me keep it all to myself!" She said pulling her arm back and pushed him just enough to stumble away from arms reach.

She stared at him from a few steps above then at her sister all a while tears falling from her face. She turned away and ran to her room slamming the door.

A couple hours later she still hadn't come down from her room and they where getting worried. Riku had made dinner and Dark tried to go give her some but when he knocked on the door she didn't answer. She had looked the door so none of them could get in.

At around ten at night Riku had gone to bed and Dark had fallen asleep on the couch. Fiddling with a pen, Krad sat at the table in deep thought. He placed the pen down and got up from the table and walked to her door. He knocked on in softly and when no body answered he used the key to the door to get in since all the keys where stored in the kitchen where he had been earlier.

Slowly he opened the door and noticed she wasn't in her bed. He looked around and saw the door to the balcony open. Risa was sitting on the floor staring out to the ocean.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked softly

She jumped a little, startled from his voice, but didn't turn around.

"Just leave me alone…" She said her voice sounding very quiet and meek.

"Harada-san, all I want to know is if you're all right." He said staring at her blackened form against the night sky and ocean.

"I'm fine, now go away."

"No your not," He said in a worried tone and walked to her and sat in front of her, "Tell me what happened. Please?"

She looked up at him and the moon light glistened off her tears, "I don't want to talk about it," She said looking back to the floor, "Not to you…not to anyone."

He didn't understand why she was acting this way. He didn't know of any reason that would make her act so. He pushed her head up with his hand so she was looking at him and dried off her face with the back of his hand.

"If you don't tell someone," he said pausing, "You'll end up hurting those around you and your self."

She was quiet for a while more tears rolled down her face.

"Hiwatari-kun found out you and Dark are back," She said softly, "He…wasn't to happy."

There was an awkward silence.

"What did he say to you?"

"It's nothing," Risa said looking off to the side

"It's obviously something if you're getting all emotional about it," he said, "Will you please tell me?"

"He," She paused again, "He told me to stay away from him and never to talk to him again since…"

"Since what?"

"Since…You're living with me," She whispered, "He's taking it the wrong way."

The blonde was filled with remorse, "I didn't mean for you two to get so far apart like that."

"No, it's not your fault," She said standing up, "He's just sick, that's all."

She went inside and left the blonde to sit on the balcony by himself in overwhelming regret.

The elevator opened and she stepped out. His doctor was standing out side and she walked over to him.

"Hello Harada-san, how are you today?" asked Dr. Tomoka

"I'm fine. A little cold from walking. You?"

"I'm good but why did you walk here?" the doctor asked curiously

"Just to enjoy the scenery and think about a few things." She responded smiling

"Okay, on to Satoshi's condition," The doctor said flipping to a paper on his clipboard and motioning Risa to follow him as he started to walk, "He's been doing better. He's been taking all his pills and been very cooperative with us."

"That's good." Risa said listening to the clicking of their shoes and the soft muffled cries of some of the pertinence.

"But," the doctor said turning a corner, "He has been asking to see you and a man named Krad for a long time. Know anything of this Krad person?"

"Um, yeah," She sighed, "He moved in with me a little while after Satoshi came here."

"Oh, so he knows him too?"

"Yes."

They walked on to the end of a hallway and stopped at a door to their right. Dr. Tomoka knocked on the door and opened it. Satoshi sat on a chair looking out the window.

"What is it?" He asked rudely, "Do you want to run some more tests or something?"

"No, you have a visitor." The doctor said back with as much force behind his words as he had been talked too.

He turned in his chair and saw Risa standing to the side of the doctor. He got up from his seat and walked over to her, staring at her.

"I'll leave to let you guys talk," Dr. Tomoka said, "Remember not to be rude to her Satoshi."

"Whatever." He replied as he shut the door behind him

Satoshi pointed to the chair as he sat on the bed they provided him in his room.

"So, why are you here?" Satoshi asked her

"I haven't seen you in a while," She said kind of hurt by his tone, "I thought it would be nice to see you again."

"Why does it matter?" he asked, "You have him to take care of you right?"

"No I don't!" She yelled at him tears forming in her eyes, "I don't know where he is! I haven't seen him for six years now! Not since Rika was born!"

He was quiet for a while, "Whose Rika?"

"She's…My daughter." She said staring at him.

"Your daughter?" He asked surprised

"Whats your problem anyway?" She asked changing the subject quickly

"You have a daughter?" He asked again

"…Yes I do."

"With who?" He asked

"I don't want to talk about it," She looked down, "Just tell me somehow I can help you get out of here."

"Well, I do want to talk about it!" He said forcefully

"Do you think I was going to wait around while you where in here sulking about your life? I needed someone Satoshi! And you weren't there!" Risa said then immediately threw her hands over her mouth.

"Is that what you think? That it's all my fault?"

"I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" She said tears forming in her eyes again.

"Really?" He glared at her; "You want me to believe you? You want me to believe you after you took in that thing that's part of the problem of why I'm in here?"

"Just listen to me for one second!" Risa shouted back at him, "I was only 18, what the hell did I know? Stop blaming me for things!"

"It doesn't matter if you where 36!"

"I just want you to come back to me Satoshi! I miss you!" She yelled tears falling down her face.

He stared at her then looked away, "Get out."

"But," Risa started

"Get out!" He yelled at her.

She was startled then turned to leave.

"Hey, Krad!" Dark yelled running after him down the road, "Will you stop?"

He turned around to see his friend running down the street and barely stop when he got to him.

"What do you want?" He asked

"Risa wanted me to talk to you." Dark said catching his breath

"Why can't she just say it to me her self?" He asked

"What is up with you guys? Riku and Risa and you have been really mean to me the past couple days." The darker haired boy pouted

"Well maybe if you stopped bugging us," The blonde said and started walking again, "Ever thought of that?"

"But this is important!" Dark said running to face him.

"Go buy me a soda and maybe then I'll listen to you."

The purple haired boy stood there for a second and then ran across the street and got him one, "Here, you happy?"

"Yes," He said opening the can, "Now what do you want?"

"You really want to know?"

"You where the one that said it was so important!" Krad yelled at him and then took a drink of his soda.

"Risa's pregnant." Dark said flatly

Krad dropped the can and looked slowly over to his friend and laughed nervously, "Your kidding, right?"

"If I was kidding, I wouldn't have such a serious face now would I?" Dark said and turned to face the blonde who looked really scared.

"Why do you look so worried though?" Dark asked curiously and then laughed, "It can't be your kid!"

Krad looked at him and shook his head, "Oh yes it can."

"I mean, come on, you, be a father, that's just-"He stopped laughing and processed what the blonde had said, "What the hell?"

"It was an accident…"

"Still…What the hell!"

"Well, a couple weeks ago I was kind of drunk and well," he stopped and hung his head, "Oh fuck…"

"There is always the possibility that its not your kid you know."

"Since when have you been right?" Krad said with his head still hung

It had started snowing again while he was walking down an old street. He looked at the abandoned buildings with the broken glass and small fires where the bums had made their selves at home during the freezing temperatures. His eyes shifted from the people huddled together for warmth to in front of him to some little children were making a snowman and others were having a snow ball fight.

He smiled at them as he walked past and then her frowned as he left them. He walked for about five more minutes until reaching an apartment complex. He pressed the intercom button to room 42 and soon a familiar voice came on.

"Who is it?"

"Hey Dark, it's me," He paused and coughed from the cold, "Buzz me in, I need to ask you something."

"Okay, come on up."

As he reached the top of the stairs, he looked out the window and sighed. He walked to the end of the hallway and knocked on his door. He watched the door handle turn and the door open.

"You look bad," was the first thing he said, "What in the world have you been doing?"

"It's just from the weather and I'm tired," The blonde said, "I've been looking for a place to stay for the past couple days since I couldn't pay my rent in the house up north. I'm just tired…that's all."

"Come in stupid, you should have called me earlier and I could have given you a ride." He said pulling the blonde inside.

Dark shut the door and walked into the kitchen getting a glass and turned on the tap. As the water level reached the top he turned of the faucet and handed the glass to his friend.

"Why did you come here besides looking for a place to stay?" Dark asked, watching him gulp down the water and run his sleeve over his mouth.

"Well, I wanted to know if you had any idea where Risa is." Krad asked him looking at his purple haired friend with regret and concern.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Rika said running up to her as she walked out of her room., "Guess what! Guess what!"

"What is it Rika?" Risa asked as she rubbed her eyes

"This one guy with purple hair came to the door a little while ago saying he wished you a Merry Christmas!" Rika said bouncing up and down, "And he told me that he heard from daddy!"

"Do you know who that was Rika?" Risa said kneeling down to her eye level calming her down.

"No."

"That's your other uncle, Dark." She smiled and then she was worried a little, "Rika, did he say anything about how daddy was doing?"

"He said that he was living with him now since he couldn't pay his rent," Rika said making a face, "I don't know what rent is but it doesn't sound that nice does it mommy?"

Risa's eyes slowly filled with tears.

"Mommy, do you know where their living?"

"I'm sorry Rika," Risa said using her sleeve to whip her face, "I don't know."

Later that day, Risa started to prepare some of the food Riku had asked her to make for their Christmas dinner the next day. She looked out the window and saw the snow falling softly once again. She looked down to the counter where she messed up royally on the side dishes.

She picked up the phone and dialed Riku's number.

"Moshi Moshi, Riku speaking." She said as she picked up after the ring tone had rung a couple times.

"Hey Riku," Risa said, "I don't think me and Rika are going to make it for dinner tomorrow. I'm sorry."

What? Why?" Riku asked, "You've never bailed out on us before. Whats wrong?"

"I just don't feel up to it. I'm sorry again." She said and she hung up

She sighed and left the kitchen with all the food on the counter and went to her room. She threw her self on her bed and cried herself asleep while her daughter was drawing in the other room.

It was around 2 in the morning when she awoke. She got up and looked around in the darkness. Opening the door, she walked out to find Rika asleep in the floor with her blanket pulled over her. She smiled at her innocence and picked her up to take her to her room. She lay her down in her bad and covered her better.

"Mommy," Rika said quietly, "I hope daddy comes home soon so you won't be so sad anymore."

"Don't worry about it Rika," She said turning on her night light, "I'm fine."

And with that she closed the door and lay on her own bed until she fell back asleep.

"You really need to go see her Krad," Dark said poking his breakfast with his fork, "I didn't get to talk to her but, you really should go."

"The only problem is," he paused, "I don't know if she'll be willing to even see me after what I did."

"Krad," Dark sighed, "Go take a shower, borrow some of my clothes, and I'll drive you over there. I don't think she'll mind."

"But-"

"Just do it," Dark said setting down his fork and got up from the table, "If you don't you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"Aren't we going over to Aunti Riku's house Mommy?" Rika asked as they sat on the couch with only a fire and the fading sun as their light source.

"No, mommy doesn't feel up to it." Risa said.

Rika pouted as she watched Risa get up and walk down the hallway.

There was a knock at the door and Rika went to answer it.

"Hey squirt," Dark said patting her on the head, which she pulled off and looked curiously at him and the blonde behind him.

"Hey, Mommy said yesterday that you're my uncle," Rika said pointing at Dark, "Is that true?"

"Well," he pondered that for a bit, "I guess I am!"

He smiled and looked back at Krad who's face also held deep curiosity.

"Hey, why don't you have your mom come out okay?" Dark said smiling again.

"Okay," she squeaked as she ran off.

"How 'bout you go hide somewhere like the kitchen, okay." Dark said.

"Why?" Krad asked

"Because I said so," He glared at him, "so go now!"

He did as told. He looked around the kitchen, at the mess, and laughed to himself.

'Still can't cook," he thought.

"Mommy," Rika said, "The purple haired guy was-"

She looked around to see the door closed and no one standing by it.

"He was here! Honest!"

"It's okay Rika."

Krad felt pain mixed with joy as he heard her voice for the first time in years.

He really didn't know what he was supposed to do. It'd be just a little strange if he just showed up in her house after he left her.

"Can I start some of the Christmas music mommy?" Rika said pulling out a CD case from the shelf by the Christmas tree.

"Say 'mommy may I' first." Risa laughed

"Okay, mommy may I put Christmas music on?" Rika asked putting her hands on her hips and pouted.

Risa laughed some more and nodded her head.

The music started playing.

It was a soft tune. Not a normal child's Christmas carol, but and nice and relaxing orchestra that played as if afraid to make any sound in the freshly fallen snow.

Risa was laughing as she watched her daughter start to open her presents and her reactions.

"Mommy may I…"

She stopped laughing and her eyes went wide to the voice from behind her. She turned around to see the blonde standing a couple feet behind her.

"Mommy, may I have this dance?" he asked.

Rika stopped unwrapping her presents and was now watching her mother. She didn't move. Tears were falling slowly from her eyes.

"Krad?" she asked quietly not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, it's me Risa." He said.

She started crying harder and pulled her hands up to cover her face.

"Don't," he said walking over to her and sat down on the couch next to her, "Please don't cry."

"I can't help it," she said between sobs, "You've been gone so long."

"I shouldn't have left you alone after I found out," he said watching her cry, "I was... scared and didn't know what to do so, I ran away. I never should have done that. I'm sorry."

"Its too late to apologize now," She said sitting up straight and drying her face with her sleeve.

He was hurt by what she said and she could see it in his eyes.

"All I meant was," she said looking over at him, "I'll forgive you as long as you promise…As long as you promise to stay here with us."

"I promise I won't run away again," he said, "Promise."

She smiled as tears of happiness fell down her face, "In that case, go help your daughter open her presents."

He smiled at how funny it sounded to actually hear her say it. He looked to Rika sitting on the floor who was still looking at them curiously.

"Hey Rika," Risa said getting up and walking over to her, kneeling beside her, "Guess what?"

"What?" Rika asked looking to her

"That's your daddy," Risa say pointing to Krad who still was sitting on the couch.

Rika's face brightened and a huge smile crossed her face. She ran over to him and jumped onto his lap. He took the time to look at her more closely.

"You have your mommy's hair," he said smiling, "Do you know that?"

Risa smiled as she watched the two.

"Hey! I painted a picture that mommy said I can show you when you get back," Rika said after getting down to stand in front of him, "I wanna shoe you it!"

She grabbed his hand at pulled him to her room.

"See!" Rika said pointing to her painting, "It's a meadow with birdies and flowers!"

"It's really pretty," he said looking over it, "You did a really good job."

"She's a Hikari all right," Risa said standing in the doorway.

Krad turned back to her with a look on his face with a mixture of confusion and a little fear.

"Are you," he paused, "Okay with that?"

"The curse is broken isn't it?" She asked, "And besides, she's a girl, it wouldn't matter if the curse was still in effect."

"That's true but, she'll still have to carry the burden of the family. With all the history behind it," he stopped and shook his head, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" She asked backing out of the doorway as he left the room.

"For getting drunk that night and getting you pregnant," he said.

"Krad." She said making him look around to face her.

She shook her head and smiled at him, "I want to thank you, for coming back. Having Rika, really made me take on more responsibility and helped me grow up."

"But you were already-"

"No. It's a different kind of growing up. It's hard to explain I guess. Just, thank you, okay."

"Hey mommy, can you make hot cocoa?" Rika said coming out of her room.

"You know it's not nice to interrupt peoples conversations Rika."

"I'm sorry mommy," Rika said looking down to the floor, "I'll go get the stuff ready."

Risa watched her go into the kitchen and get the step stool from the pantry.

"Risa," Krad said, "your welcome."

She smiled, "This has got to be the best Christmas present in the world."

He smiled back at her. She went over a hugged him for the first time in a long time.

"Welcome home…daddy."


End file.
